scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
ZakSaturdayRockz's Channel
ZakSaturdayRockz LIST OF MOVIES/VIDEO GAMES/TV SHOWS SO FAR *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians (1996) *102 Dalmatians (2000) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians: The Series *3 Amigonauts *6Teen *9 (Film) *A Bug's Life *A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines *Adventure Time *Aladdin *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Alice in Wonderland *Alienators: Evolution Continues *Aliens in the Attic *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *All Grown Up! *All Hail King Julien *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Anna of Green Gables: The Animated Series *Archie's Weird Mysteries *Arthur Christmas *Asterix and Cleopatra *Asterix and the Big Fight *Asterix and the Vikings *Asterix Conquers America *Asterix in Britain *Asterix the Gaul *Asterix Versus Caesar *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel *Alvin and the Chipmunks (TV Series) *Angry Birds *Angry Birds Toons *Atom Ant *Atomic Betty *Atomic Puppet *Apple and Onion *Angelo Rules *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Bee Movie *Ben 10 *Ben 10 Alien Force *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *Big Wolf on Campus *Bin Weevils *Bobby's World *Bratz Babyz *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Bump in the Night *Buzzy the Crow (Shorts) *Buzz Lighyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Buzzu in the Intergalactic School *Bunnicula (TV Series) *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *Baby Huey *Bolts and Blip *Batman The Animated Series *Batman Beyond *Beware The Batman *The Batman *Camp Lazlo *Camp Lakebottom *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars 3 *Castle in the Sky *Chowder *Chuck's Choice *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series *Code Lyoko *Covi & Zizt *Covi The Island Aliens *Coco *Camp Lakebottom *Clang Invasion *Clanners *Counterfeit Cat *Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue *Chalkzone *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 *Despicable Me 4 *Defenders of the Earth *Dexter's Laboratory *Digimon *Dinosaur *Dinosaur King *Dinosaur Train *Disney Shorts *Doctor Snuggles *Donkey Kong Country (TV series) *Dumbo *Dilbert *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Endanger Species *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Fanboy and Chum Chum *The Fairly OddParents *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner *A Fairly Odd Christmas *A Fairly Odd Summer *Fievel's American Tails *Finding Nemo *Finding Dory *Flash Gordon *Flash Gordon (1996) *Fly Me to the Moon *Flushed Away *Family Guy *Futurama *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *Fresh Beat Band of Minis *Ferdinand (2017) *Generator Rex *Garfield *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Gawayn *Girl Stars *Girl Stars: The Movie *Hello Kitty *Hello Kitty and Friends *Hello Kitty's Animation Theater *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Herman and Katnip (Shorts) *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania: The Series *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures *Hunter Street *Harvey Street Kids *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collison Course *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book (2016) *Jungle Cubs *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Jelly Jamm *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness *Kuu Kuu Harajuku *Kuu Kuu Harajuku: The Movie *Kim Possible *Kate and The Power of Toyko *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Looney Tunes *Little Charmers *Little Charmers: The Movie *Little Einsteins *Looped *Lab Rats *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Lizzie McGuire *The Lizzie McGuire Movie *MAD (2010) *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Madeline *Madeline: Lost in Paris *Madeline: My Fair Madeline *Madeline in Tahiti *Martin Mystery *Megamind *Megas XLR *Mighty Ducks *Moana *Mixels *Monsters Vs Aliens *Monsters Vs Aliens (TV Series) *Moshi Monsters *Moshi Monsters The Movie *Mucha Lucha! *Miss Moon *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Mummies Alive! *Mummy Nanny *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Mulan *Mulan II *My Knight and Me *Marcus Level *Miraculous Ladybug *Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow *Nella The Princess Knight *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Open Season: Scared Silly *Ozzy and Drix *Oddbods *Oliver and Company *OK.KO Let's Be Heroes! *Over the Hedge *Peppa Pig *PJ Masks *PAW Patrol *Poochini's Yard *Penguins of Madagascar *The Penguins of Madagascar *Pet Alien *Pink Panther and Pals *Planet 51 *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension *Pokemon *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) *Pucca *PINY Institute of New York *PINY Institute of New York: The Movie *Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures *Phantom Investigators *Pinocchio *Pocahontas *Peter Pan *Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket *Quack Pack *Quick Draw McGraw *Ratatouille *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Reboot *Reboot: The Guardian Code *Regal Academy *The Refatos *Rusty Rivets *Rolie Polie Olie *Rick and Morty *Robot and Monster *Robotboy *Rio (2009) *Rio 2 (2014) *Rock-A-Doodle *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *Rupert *Rocket Monkeys *Ratz *Rainbow Rangers *Samurai Jack *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *Sheep in the Big City *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Shrek *Skunk Fu *Snooper & Blabber *Space Chimps *Space Chimps 2 *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sonic the Hedgehog Videogames Series *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 animated series) *Sonic Underground *Sidekick *Sonic X *Star Wars *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV series) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (movie) *Static Shock *Street Fighter IV *Superted *Supernoobs *Supernoobs: The Movie *Shimmer and Shine *Shimmer and Shine: The Movie *Sausage Party *South Park *Sally Bollywood *Sitio do Picapau Amarelo *TaleSpin *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *The Addams Family *The Addams Family (1992) *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Croods *The Lego Movie *The Lorax (2012) *The New Addams Family *The Peanuts Movie *The Secret Saturdays *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *The Suite Life on Deck *The Suite Life Movie *The Angry Birds Movie *True and the Rainbow Kingdom *The Emoji Movie *ToonMarty *The Spacebots *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *The Swan Princess Christmas *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today *The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover *The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery *The Oblongs *The Super Hero Squad Show *The Secret of NIMH *The Sword in the Stone *The Pirates: Band of Misfits *The Bagel and Becky Show *The Day My Butt Went Psycho! *The Replacements *The Three Caballeros *Thumbelina (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa *Transformers: Animated *The Owl and Co *Top Cat *Total Drama Series *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *T.U.F.F. Puppy *The Boss Baby *The Powerpuff Girls *The Iron Giant *Trolls *The Road to El Dorado *Jetsons: The Movie *The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones *Rockin' with Judy Jetson *The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! *The Jetsons (TV Series) *Totally Spies! *Tree Heroes *Vampirina *Veggietales *Up (2009) *The Ugly Duckling And Me! *The Ugly Duckling And Me 2 *W.I.T.C.H. *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *WALL-E *Winnie The Pooh *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong *Welcome To The Wayne *Wolverine and the X-Men *Wander Over Yonder *Wish Kid *X-Men *X-Men Evolution *Yam Roll *Yin, Yang, Yo *Yogi Bear *Young Justice *Yo-Kai Watch *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yakkity Yak *The Zeta Project *The ZhuZhus *Zizt The Movie *Zig and Sharko *Zeke's Pad A LIST OF PARODIES * Zak Saturday Hood * Zak Saturday Pan * The Zak Saturday King * Zak Saturday Test * ZAK SATURDAY-E * ZAK SATURDAY-GOR * Samurai Zak Saturday * The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday * Morticia Addams and the Seven Toons * Open Season (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Open Season 2 (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Open Season 3 (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Open Season: Scared Silly (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Toon Story (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Toon Story 2 (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Toon Story 3 (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Toon Story 4 (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Captain America of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Captain America of Star Command (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Buzzy's World (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Zak Saturday and Buzzy * Zak Saturday and Buzzy The Movie * Zak Saturday (Spongebob Squarepants) * Hi Hi Puffy Enid Soleil Spacebot * Totally Spies! (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Little Einsteins (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Little Charmers (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * 3 Amigonauts (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Legend Quest (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Gravity Falls (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Michelle Fairchild in Wonderland * Zak Saturday (Aladdin) * Shine (Moana) * Tangled (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * The Princess and the YTV Character * The Little Mer-Mina Monroe * Sleeping Dory Skornik * Frankiehontas Pamplemouse * Zak Saturday Bros * Pop-Zak * Pop-Zak Cartoon Shorts * The All New Pop-Zak Hour * Zak Saturday Bond Series * Prince Dastan (Hercules) * Zak Saturday Bros * Super Zak Saturday World * Zak Saturday 64 * Zak Saturday's Choice (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Gumball and Dudley Puppy * Sausage Party (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Lolirock (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * The Great Secret Saturday Detective * Coco (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Tasha Robinson vs. The Forces of Evil * Marty and the Teletoon Characterly Adventures * K.O. and the Giant Peach * Zak Saturday Pan: Return to Neverland * Abbylina Hatcher * The Zak Saturday and Hazel Show (The Bagel and Becky Show) * Miraculous: Tales of Shine and Luc * Hazel (Tinkerbell) * Winston Steinburger (Bambi) * Cloverella * Rose Cinderella (Atomic Betty) * The Luc of Notre Dame * Connor (Dumbo) * The Tyler Bowman's New Groove * Trueline * Posielan * Kikistasia * Marco Diaz (Tarzan) * Who Framed Dipper Pines? * Theo and Company * McGee (Valiant) * Polly Pocket (Vampirina) * My Life as Ginormica * Hanazuki (Polly Pocket) * Suki and the Marty * Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show (ZakSaturdayRockz Style) * Vampire Girls vs. Evil Boys MY FAVORITE CHARACTER: * Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Diana Lombard and Java The Caveman (Martin Mystery) (Zak Saturday's Girlfriend) * Buzzy The Crow *Alex and Samantha Elsewhere (Mummy Nanny) (Zak Saturday's Best Friends) *Bobby (Bobby's World) (Zak Saturday's Little Brother) *Diana (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) (Buzzy the Crow's Girlfriend) *Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Michelle and Sam (PINY Institute of New York) (Oliver's Best Friends) *Humungousaur (Ben 10 Alien Force) * John Carter * Tink (Bin Weevils) * Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Prince Dastan (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) * Ant-Man and Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) * Lurch, Gomez and Morticia (The New Addams Family) * Emmet (The Lego Movie) * Katsuma and Zoomer (Moshi Monsters) * Tommy Dawkins (Big Wolf on Campus) * Red Bird (Angry Birds) * Grug (The Croods) * Mr. Bumpy (Bump in the Night) * Doctor Snuggles * Presley Carnovan (Mummies Alive!) * Boo Boo Bear * Lem (Planet 51) * Chuck McFarlane and Misha (Chuck's Choice) (Buzzy the Crow's Backup Friends) * Shnookums and Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) (Zak Saturday's Pets) * Frankie Pamplemouse, Chunk, Mr. Squiggles Pipsqueak and Num Nums (The ZhuZhus) (Captain * America's Best Friends) * Shimmer and Shine Category:ZakSaturdayRockz Category:Channels Category:Rockz